Face Off
'Face Off '''is the 16th episode of Season 2 (Unexpected). This is also the 28th overall episode. Overview Mateo goes head to head against Jordan. Shawn’s darkness has taken full control over him. Ciera still has concerns about the darkness inside of her. Characters Main Characters * Spencer Cash * Shawn Conway * Ciera Erie * Mateo Black * Jennifer Hive * Abi Black * Thomas Hale Recurring Characters * Jordan Black * Morgan Cash * Tammi Shaw * Karrie Smith * Jack McCoy Transcript Monologue (Mateo): … Previously on “Unexpected” ''“(Karen teleports a frozen Jordan Black in front of her) Karen: Meet Jordan Black. Anna: And who is he? Karen: He is a metahuman who turns out to be evil.” “Karen: He is a metahuman who turns out to be evil.” “''(Jordan breaks down the door)'' (Karrie stands up and throw electricity to Jordan) (Jordan gets shocked and falls to the ground) (Jordan turns his body temperature to 100 degrees) (Jordan throws fire at Karrie) (Karrie falls out of her chair)” “(Karrie swings her Katana towards Jordan which cuts off his legs making him fall to the ground)” “(Jordan creates an invisible force-field and explodes outside of the force field) (The explosive sends everyone against the wall) Jordan: Master Holly…I won’t let you down.” … (S.S House) (In the basement is everyone tied against the bars) (Spencer wakes up) Spencer: What do you want with us? Jordan: I have a mission to complete. Spencer: From who? Jordan: That is classified. Spencer: Ugh! (Spencer tries to get out of the ropes) Jordan: Don’t move! The more you rope the more the rope shrinks on you. Spencer: What even is this? Jordan: A special rope I like to call Tight Rope! (Laughs) (Shawn, Ciera and Mateo start to wake up) Ciera: Where are we? Spencer: Our basement. Mateo: Jordan…what do you want? Jordan: Oh nothing. Shawn: You know him? Mateo: Yes…he is my cousin. Spencer: What! Jordan: I would expect to see you a bit happier. Mateo: Not when you kidnap us. Jordan: Calm down! You are only in the basement. I am only doing this because my Master assigned it to me. Mateo: What Master? Jordan: I can’t say anything. She wants you two out of her way. Spencer: For what? Ciera: What is she planning? Jordan: Something. Mateo: What is she giving you? Jordan: Oh you’re a big fat potato! She doesn’t have to be giving me anything. I thought I made myself clear 4 years ago. I’m not a hero. Then again you never bothered to listen or pay any attention to me. Mateo: What! Yes, I have. Jordan: Oh really? When is my birthday? What year? Mateo: It was uh…June 10th, 1997. Jordan: No. My birthday is December 12th, 1996. Mateo: Close enough. Jordan: Seriously!? Mateo: You don’t know what you are doing. If she wants these two locked away. It’s probably going to be something big. Shawn: I don’t feel good. Spencer: What’s wrong? (Shawn’s eyes turn black) (Jordan turns towards Shawn) Spencer: What is happening? Mateo: He has darkness inside him. Ciera: What! Mateo: Uh… Jordan: I will take that! (Jordan takes the darkness from Shawn) (The darkness goes into Shawn’s blood which causes to be too much fling him against the wall) Ciera: What happened? Mateo: No idea! (Thomas wakes up) Thomas: Where are we? Spencer: Our basement! Ciera: Thomas, you have to help. You are a doctor. Thomas: I need details. Ciera: Jordan, went to take the darkness away from Shawn but it didn’t work. Does that mean he is dying? Thomas: No. Ciera: Phew! (Spencer looks suspiciously at Ciera) Thomas: The darkness inside of Shawn is growing more intensely. If it builds up too much it could take over him. Shawn: What?! Thomas: There is no cure for it. Spencer: We have to find a cure. Mateo: Not tied up we won’t. (Karrie, Abi, and Jenn wake up) Mateo: We are in the basement. Jenn: I guess I don’t have to ask. Abi: Who is that? Mateo: Our Cousin. Abi: Oh. Spencer: How are we going to get out of here! Abi: Well…I might be hurt but I have time travel you know… Mateo: That is very dangerous though. Abi: How so? It’s not like I will die. Mateo: When you time travel you open portals and thinking of the wrong time or place would get you into another dimension. Abi: Oh quiet! I can do it. Karrie: I should go with you. Mateo: Wait, you know how to time travel with other people. Abi: I’ve been practicing. Mateo: What! That is extremely risky! Abi: I am actually really good at it. Jenn: Well if we are going to get out of here. It has to be now. He is waking up. Abi: Okay, grab each other’s hand. (Everyone grabs each other hand making a curvy line) (Abi time travels back to the living room movie session) Abi: Okay, Jordan will be here any second. Mateo: I will fight him. You all need to get out of here! Spencer: Tom, help me carry Shawn. Thomas: He is still weak? Spencer: Looks like it. Thomas: That has never happened before. Mateo: When I say get out of here I mean now! (Everyone runs out of the house) (Jack knocks down the door) Jack: Oh Mateo! Mateo: You came to fight. Let’s fight! Jack: So be it! (Mateo and Jack leap towards each with their fists in punching position) … (York University) Ciera: How is Shawn? Spencer: No clue. There is a room in here that has like science things. Tom can see whats wrong with him. Thomas: If this human things work. Ciera: Well let’s go then! (Tammi walks into the school) Tammi: Morgan? Morgan: Hey Tammi! (Morgan and Tammi hug) Tammi: What are you doing here? Morgan: Oh…just the normal brother and sister thing. Tammi: Where is Spencer? Morgan: With Shawn as always. Tammi: So you want to go catch us? Morgan: Sure. (Morgan and Tammi walk away) …'' ''(S.S House) (Mateo and Jordan rolling on the floor punching each other) Mateo: We could just use our powers. Jordan: It’s more fun this way! Mateo: Not really! Jordan: This is for all the times you blamed me for the things you’ve done. (Jordan punches Mateo) Mateo: That was actually you! (Mateo creates an energy orb and throws it at Jordan’s stomach) (Jordan breaks through the floor and leaving the earth’s inner core) Mateo: Oh no! I think I just killed him. … (Science Lab) Thomas: Uh Spencer… Spencer: Yes? Thomas: None of this is working. Jennifer: Let’s take him to the super human hospital. He is a super human. Thomas: Metahuman! Jennifer: Same thing. Thomas: Fine, let’s go. Spencer: I have to go check on Morgan and I will be back. Thomas: Okay. (Spencer runs down the main lobby) Spencer: Morgan? Morgan!?! Where are you!? ... Trivia TBA